


The Cosplay Contest

by Southerly



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Cosplay, Dog Cops, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerly/pseuds/Southerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes Dog Cops cosplay. No one is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cosplay Contest

"Aw, judges," Clint frowned at the screen. "That costume was awesome." 

"Clint," Kate sighed. "It had goggles on the hat and gears all over the rest."

"Because steampunk, Katie. Steampunk!"

"They're judging for accuracy here, not creativity. They need a different category for that."

Lucky tilted his head. 

"At least you agree," Clint scratched behind his ear in reward. "I bet you'd like a Dog Cops costume, yeah?"

**

"Okay, this looks bad," Clint announced as Kate came in the door and saw him and Lucky surrounded by fabric.

Kate considered. "I know a guy who might be able to help."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://southerly.tumblr.com/post/111122588780/the-cosplay-contest).


End file.
